


Тайм-аут

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: ...





	Тайм-аут

**Author's Note:**

> для fandom DC 2018  
> бета - Oriella

— Легче, мистер Уэйн, — Слэйд придержал Брюса за бедро, когда тот резче нужного подался навстречу, насаживаясь на его член. «Легче» Брюс не умел. Не так — не хотел, и это отдавало почти мазохизмом. — Замри.

— Черт, Брюс, — почти умоляюще выдохнул Дик, когда Брюс широко лизнул головку его члена, поцеловал уздечку и повел губами по стволу.

Слэйд погладил Брюса по широкой спине, с нажимом ведя от поясницы до шеи, чтобы потом несильно надавить на затылок, и Брюс поддался, обхватывая губами член Дика, сразу беря почти полностью. Дик от этого вздрогнул, коротко застонал, комкая простынь.

Брюс немного прогнулся, и Слэйд вставил ему до упора, перед тем как медленно податься назад. Он расслышал шумный, сдавленный выдох — Брюс не стонал почти никогда, — снова толкаясь внутрь. Брюс был узким, горячим, поддавался легко, в остальном оставаясь напряженным донельзя.

Он не велся на физическую ласку, не позволял себе разомлеть, но со временем стал принимать, не возражая. Ему на самом деле нравилось: как Дик беспорядочно гладил по лицу, шее, плечам, как Слэйд прослеживал старые шрамы, которых у Брюса было больше, чем у них с Диком вместе взятых. Слэйд мог бы сказать, что у него, простого бизнесмена, отметин куда больше, чем у полицейского, чем у охотника, но предпочитал молчать.

Брюс прижался щекой к бедру Дика, жмурясь, когда Слэйд потер головку его члена, размазывая выступившую смазку, снова подался навстречу.

— Ну. Если вам так хочется, мистер Уэйн. — Слэйд обхватил его поперек груди и потянул на себя, ставя на колени, а потом стиснул пальцы на бедрах, насаживая на свой член. — Двигайся.

Быть таким покорным Брюсу шло. Взмокшим, разгоряченным и почти открытым — тоже.

Выглядел он тоже более чем охренительно. Дик смотрел жадно — как Брюс хватается за Слэйда, быстро и жестко трахая себя его членом, как Брюс жмурится, как размыкает покрасневшие губы, ведет языком по пальцам Слэйда, сжимает зубы на костяшках — но терпения у него, как и всегда, надолго не хватило: прижался спереди, потираясь о Брюса и плотнее притискивая его к Слэйду.

Дик прижал свой член к члену Брюса, принимаясь дрочить обоим, и потянулся поцеловать Слэйда, сдавленно застонав ему в рот. Брюс молчал, только дышал через рот, откинув голову Слэйду на плечо, хватался то за него, то за Дика, теряясь в ощущениях.

Они гладили и целовали его оба: в губы, шею, плечи. Слэйд подавил соблазн завести Брюсу руки за спину и положить ладонь на шею, перекрывая ненадолго воздух: настолько Брюс ему не доверял. Ограничился тем, что огладил горло, прежде чем почти болезненно сжать сосок, и сильно сжал зубы у основания шеи, достаточно низко, чтобы след можно было без труда спрятать под воротником.

Брюс ругнулся сквозь зубы, заводя руку назад, мазнул шершавой ладонью по плечу и шее Слэйда, стиснул в кулаке отросшие волосы на затылке, вцепился в предплечье Дика, кончая себе на живот.

— Вы двое, — проговорил Брюс хрипло, — я хочу тайм-аут.

Он откинулся на подушку, когда его отпустили, наблюдая из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Тогда, — Дик улыбнулся, растягиваясь рядом и потянув Слэйда на себя, — я засекаю, как долго ты сможешь просто смотреть. В прошлый раз тебя хватило на десять минут.


End file.
